He wasnt dame!
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: What if Tsuna died not long before a class reunion.?What if the garudians went to remember where it all started? What if Mochida went to far? (Couldn't remember Mochid's last name so I went with it)


Mochida laughed as he saw that dame-Tsuna wasn't at the reunion. Smirking he watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto sat silently at a table. Kyoko sat next the her brother and Enma and Chrome pulled up chairs and Sat next to Yamamoto. Hibari stood in the corner his signature canary on his head looking worse for wear. He started approaching the group when Nezu-sensei walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello class of XXXX. If all of you would please sit we can get the reunion started" Mochida 'tched' and went to his seat. Nezu-sensei spoke again.

"Okay class. This is a little event called catch up. I'm going to call a name and you will state your name and job. And one other detail you would like to share along with one question for someone. Then when your turn is done you will pick on someone else and so forth in till we have gone through every one. Any one on the list not called on at the end will be called on by me. So to start off we have Mochida"

Mochida smiled. This couldn't be better.

Standing up he faced the crowd.

"My name is Yuzuru,Mochida. My occupation is a financial Manger at one of Vongolia's largest branches in Japan. I have a wife who is also in the same department as me. And my question is for Gokudrea"

Over at their table Gokudera sat up straighter and glared. Every one in the gym was looking at him.

"Tch- What jock head" it came out more as a statement then a question.

Mochida looked smug. "So" he said casually "where's dame-Tsuna? Are you still following him around like a dog or did he throw you away?" Gokudera had a look of fury on his face.

"Well cigarette breath?" Mochida taunted. A girl next to Mochida noticed that it wasn't only Gokudera becoming angry. Every person at the table was slowly gaining the same look.

"Umm Mochida I think you should stop" she voiced. Mochida snorted. "He's just pissed that every one now knows Dame-Tsuna dumped his ass." Another guy next to Mochida spoke up too.

"Really Mochida? We're not kids anymore drop the nick name and sit down" Mochida stuck in his ass hole ways just laughed.

"Why would I stop? It's the truth dame-Tsuna is just dame-Tsu" Every one jumped when a hand slammed on the table. But when they looked they did a double take. It wasn't the short tempered Gokudera but the calm and docile Yamamoto. He had a look of hatred, fury, and sorrow on his face. It was slightly scary.

"Enough" he yelled "Don't you ever bad mouth Tsun-kun ever again!" Mochida choked on the nickname.

"Tsuna-kun? Why do you defend him? He's dame-tsuna"

Yamamoto glared.

"Because Yuzuru-teme a dead man can't defend himself" every one but Mochida flinched. Mochida actually seemed to enjoy the new information and smiled.

"What did he trip to death?" he laughed at his joke. He was the only one. Yamamoto stood and walked to Mochida. Grabbing the front of his shirt with his hands Yamamoto lifted Mochida a good six inches in the air. As Mochida tried to get free to no avail Yamamoto's voice took on a deadly edge that echoed in the crowded gym.

"Listen once and listen well Mochida. Tsun-kun did not trip to death. He didnt die by his own hands. His life was taken from him by a man that we were supposed to protect him from.

This man hunted Tsuna down for 8 years trying to kill him. Tsuna lived in fear every day not for himself but for us. Because he blamed himself for dragging us into the mess even though we all willingly followed. He died trying to make sure we were safe. He went to this man knowing he would die. All because he wanted those he loved safe. So don't you dare call that selfless man who died smiling knowing it was okay dame. He was never dame. Clumsy yes dame no.

You see that little job at Vongolia you have? Ya Tuna owned that branch.

Along with all the others. Because guess what Mochida? Tsuna was Vongolia Decimo. And even if you deny it all you need to do is call your boss. I'm sure he'll Know Tuna quite well since he is Tsuna's honorary older brother.

And another thing that cushy job you love so much. With one phone call I can make it disappear." Yamamoto dropped the gasping man. He walked past the crowed of disturbed men and crying wemon. The guardians were already at the door holding his things. Yamamoto turned to look at Mochida on more time.

"oh and before you judge others learn about them. Tsuna loved his family. He loved the garden he tended to back in Italy. He loved hiding sweets for his baby brother to find. His favorite thing to do was to train his brothers and sister. He hated paper worked and loved ramen and pasta. His world revolved around those he held dear. That's not the actions of some dame guy. That's the actions of someone who loves life and a pure soul. So think about your life. Because it's not Tsuna who's dame. It's you" and with that Yamamoto turned and he and his family disappeared.


End file.
